


Sweet Comfort

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [30]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lightwood Siblings Feels, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Three go in, three come out might be their mantra for fighting but once they’re out there’s still plenty of work to be done to make sure they’re all okay, and not just physically.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 30: Dessert

The Lightwood siblings had a rule when it came to looking out for each other, and that rule was that it didn’t end when they left the battle. Three go in, three come out might be their mantra for fighting but once they’re out there’s still plenty of work to be done to make sure they’re all _okay_ , and not just physically.

It’s easier to tell when Izzy is having a bad day, not because she’s overly emotional but simply because she doesn’t bother trying to hide it. She’ll snap back if someone upsets her, she’ll storm out of a room, heels clicking in her wake, cursing under her breath. She has no problem letting it known when she’s mad, which makes it much easier for Jace and Alec to know to check in with her.

With Alec there are tells - he gets quieter than usual, and everything becomes automatic - military stances and parade rest, ‘yes sir’s and ‘no ma’am’s to whoever is speaking to him that sound more stiff than intentionally respectful, eyes turned down, and nails digging into whatever they can the moment he thinks no one is looking.

Jace is more difficult because he’s the best at hiding anything he feels, good or bad. But between his and Alec’sParabatai bond and the fact that Alec and Izzy know him better with every passing day he lets them inside a little more, they are getting better at telling when the look in his eyes is confident or defiant when he’s acting out of self-assuredness or self-defense.

No matter who it is, or what caused it, the immediate solution is always the same: dessert. Izzy and Alec have been doing this since they were about 7, and Jace joined in soon after he joined their family at the age of 10. Max is too young to drag into sneaking out, but when he’s older they’ll take him along, too. 

Tonight, at the age of 13, it’s Izzy and Jace sneaking into the kitchen.

“Shhhhh,” Izzy hisses as Jace knocks two glass bottles together while rifling through the fridge. “You’re the _worst_ at this.”

“I am not,” Jace whispers back. “It’s never this full, they must’ve just gone shopping,” he mutters, moving a few more things around to get a better look toward the back.

“Jackpot,” Jace mutters and _very_ carefully lifts up a plate with leftover chocolate cake on it.

Izzy is already grabbing a knife and a plate to meet him at the counter where they cut a pretty big piece, taking about half of what’s there.

“Do you think it’s too much?” Izzy asks nervously.

“Nah, this was pretty far back, they’ll probably just forget about it and throw it away later anyway,” Jace reassures her, replacing the plate to the back of the fridge while Izzy wiped up any crumbs they made while cutting the cake to remove any evidence that they were ever there.

All three of the Lightwood siblings are dessert stealing professionals at this point, though some of their lessons did come at the expense of getting caught a few times in the past.

Satisfied, they take the cake and begin the slow, silent tip-toeing trek to Alec’s room.

\---

It’s unlocked because Alec's expecting them. They take care of each other, even when one of them insists it isn’t necessary, and Alec has long since learned to stop trying to turn them away.

The cake and three forks are placed on the floor and they sit around it, picking silently for a minute.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jace asks finally.

Alec eyes the cake thoughtfully. “It’s a little dry,” he says, and Izzy rolls her eyes while Jace snorts out an unexpected laugh.

Alec smiles.

“Not really. I messed up. It’s fine,” he shrugs. “I’ll do better next time.”

Izzy and Jace exchange glances.

“ _Really_ ,” Alec insists. “I feel better already. Honestly, I felt better just waiting around for you two, knowing you were coming. I know you always have my back.”

“Always,” Jace and Izzy say in immediate unison.

They eat the rest of the cake in silence, and Alec hides the evidence of their midnight dessert run under his bed to deal with in the morning before the three of them crowd under the covers together, Jace on one side of him and Izzy on the other, their unwavering love and support all the comfort he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
